


L'amour

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [20]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: aka “wow all the rumors are true,, paris actually Is the city of love”jinki n minho takin a cute walk through pariswarnings: food





	L'amour

“ _ Oooohh!” _ Jinki skips over to a little flower cart, “Look at how  _ pretty! _ ” He gasps as he rifles through the colorful assortment of bouquets, marvelling at the overflowing silver buckets and wicker baskets.

“Do you want me to buy you some?” Minho laughs once Jinki nods excitedly, joining him at the cart. They’ve been strolling down the cobblestone streets of Paris all day, and every few blocks Jinki finds something of interest, persuading Minho to buy him a locket, or ice cream cone, or ridiculous sunglasses. By the time they circle back to the hotel, their arms are going to be weighed down by countless bundles of souvenirs, but that’s what vacation is all about.

Minho speaks to the vendor in a mixture of French and English, gestures towards certain flowers, and blushes as he stumbles over his words. Regardless, by the time the transaction is finished, Jinki is beaming over his new bouquet, urging Minho further down the narrow, winding street.

“Why’d you pick specific flowers?” he asks, breaking his intense gaze on the bouquet to look up at his boyfriend.

“Well I...” Minho blushes again, giggling, “Each of the flowers has a certain meaning, you know?” Jinki just furrows his brow, so he continues. “Yellow gerberas for happiness, light pink roses for admiration and gratitude... That sort of thing.”

“ _ Awwwww! _ ” Jinki squeals, startling a few passerbys in the process, “You  _ really _ picked each flower according to their meaning? Just for me?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess so...” Minho rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re  _ so _ sweet,” he smiles widely, his eyes crinkling cutely. An overwhelming urge to hold Jinki’s hand strikes Minho, but he tries his best to resist. Jinki, despite his intensely romantic tendencies,  _ hates _ PDA, and trying something new would probably ruin the cheerful mood. A sad sigh pushes past Minho’s pout.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki’s smile quickly turns into a frown, and Minho already regrets the little exhale. He’s about to assure him that everything is great, shoving down his affectionate feelings, when Jinki steps closer. He rises to his tip toes, and places a light kiss on Minho’s lips.

Minho thinks he might faint.

“I love you,” Jinki hums.

“ _ Wow _ , I-,” Minho blinks a few times, entirely overwhelmed by the warmth in his heart, “I love you, too.”

“Now, let’s get going. I think there’s a bakery up ahead, and I’ve always wanted to try a  _ real _ French eclair!” He tugs at Minho’s hand, lacing their fingers and dragging him further down the shop-lined street. 

Minho nearly chokes. Paris really  _ must _ be the city of love.


End file.
